When Life Hands You Lemons
by Lost in Believing
Summary: What would you do if life handed you lemons? Just another random question that Bella decides to ask to her friends. One-shot. Hope you learn a few things, and get a laugh.


**When Life Hands You Lemons...**

**A.N-** Hey peoples! I have decided to write a one shot for Twilight. I just couldn't help it. I had nothing to do after a math test, so I picked up a pen and started jotting this down. If you're new to my stories, please go and check out **50 Things To Do When You're Bored** and **Cullen Academy**! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

What was she thinking when she came up with that question? Of course she was bored, but really now. And of course she had to go and ask and find out what everyone's answers would be. In the end, asking the question was worth it. But she didn't expect to hear some of the answers she got...

--

"So Alice...If life gave you lemons, what would you do with them?" Bella asked, flattening the shirt that Alice had demanded for her to try on.

The girl just stared back, confused. "What would life give me lemons?"

"I don't know. Your life just did." She rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. "Just answer the question, I really don't think that it's that hard."

"Hmm...I have no idea. Lemons smell terrible, and probably taste just as bad, so I couldn't make lemonade out of them. Or even eat them."

"So..."

"Actually, ew. I don't want some type of fruit. Couldn't life give me something better?" And with that sentence, another pile of clothes was thrown in answer for her.

--

"Angela, what would you do if life handed you lemons?"

"I would make a lemon cake out of them. Well, not really. But you know what I mean." Angela gave Bella a small smile. "I found the recipe for it the other day while Ben was over."

"You bake?"

"Yeah, I actually have been for a while. So, do you want to make the cake?"

"Do you even have lemons?"

"Yeah."

The two girls exchanged a glance and smiled. "You even had to ask?"

--

"Rose, if life gave you lemons, what would you do with them?" Bella asked, once again.

"Lemons themselves aren't really that useful...But I know that their juice is," Rosalie answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lemon juice can lighten your hair."

"Huh?"

"If you put lemon juice in your hair and sit in the sun for a few good hours, it lightens the hair that has the juice on it. It gives you highlights. Although, me sitting outside in the sunlight would probably cause some distractions."

"Yeah, it probably would."

--

"Mike, what would you do with lemons, after life handed you them?"

"Lemons are fruits, and fruits are fruits aren't they? And there are really one thing you can do with fruits."

"That would be?"

"Eat them. I know I would."

"Of course you would."

--

"Esme, if life handed you lemons, what would you do with them?" Esme was making a meal for Bella since she was once again staying with them.

"Well, I would probably make lemonade. It doesn't sound that hard, and I am pretty sure it tastes good. Plus, I know how to make strawberry lemonade."

"But you can't drink it. And I don't think you would want to anyways."

Esme just replied by smiling back, sweetly. "Oh no, I wouldn't drink it. I would make it for you of course, dear." Before she could reply, Esme had poured a cup of lemonade and pushed the glass towards her.

--

"Seth, can you please listen to me?" The boy's eyes were glued to a plate of food that was placed in front of him.

"Sorry Bella, it's just that it smells really, really good. Did you make it?"

"No, Edward did. He's just being nice and all."

"Well tell him thanks. Oh yeah, and what about that question you wanted to ask me?" She finally had his attention, although it was probably still divided between her and the food.

"Let's say life gave you lemons, what would you do with them?"

"Hm...Lemon juice hurts when you get it in your eyes, right?"

"Sure, why?"

"I guess I could throw the lemons at someone. Maybe I could throw them at Jacob, he would sure love that."

The two of them burst out into a chorus laughter, while Seth attempted to cough down the food that used to be on the plate.

--

"Em, Jazz, what would you do if life handed you both lemons?" Bella questioned once again. The two boys quickly changed their glances from the game to her.

"Lemons?" Jasper repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Oh geez Bells, you actually think that way? Isn't lemons some kind of term in reading or writing? Isn't that a really graphic-"

"Of course only Emmett would know that," Jasper snickered, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. Bella began to blush while another round of laughter filled the house.

--

"Jasper, can you just answer the question? And please don't refer back to what Emmett had said! Please!" Bella insisted, blushing at the thought.

"Well," he replied, smirking at her. "Lemon juice is very useful."

"That is exactly what Rose said."

"You can use it for invisible ink. You write something with the juice. When you want to read what you wrote, you can hold it up to the sun. Sunlight makes the juice visible on the paper."

"So you would use the juice, but not the fruit?"

"Exactly."

--

"Carlisle, you know a lot of information. But I want to hear a truthful answer coming from you. What would you do if life handed you lemons?"

"Lemon juice is a very nice fragrance to use."

"Again with the juice!"

"Do I want to know?"

"Apparently, it's good for highlighting hair and invisible writing."

"Well, it is good for other things too."

"If you know anything else about what you can do about the juice of a lemon, I care not to hear it."

--

"Jake, c'mon. I am a pretty sure you can answer this one question that I want to ask you. It really isn't that hard."

"Sure, sure," he replied. Bella stuck out her tongue at him, childishly. "Fine, go ahead and ask away."

"If life gave you lemons, what would you do with them?"

"Lemons? What would I do with lemons? It's a fruit, and fruits aren't really that useful unless you're eating them. Wait-I would probably make orange juice with them."

"Orange juice?"

"Oranges are citruses, aren't they?"

"Just like lemons."

--

"Hey love, can you come here?" Edward called from across the room. He was sitting on his piano bench, holding something behind his back.

"Yeah?" Bella asked, coming up to him.

He pulled his arms out from behind him and he held a round, yellow fruit in his hands. A lemon. "Here, this is for you." He took Bella's hands and handed her the fruit that she had been talking about all day.

"Now what would you do if life handed you a lemon?" Edward asked, pointing to the citrus.

Bella shook her head and blushed. "If life handed me a lemon, I would refuse it. I would throw it back and demand you."

He replied with a smile, and brought her to him. Both of them smiled as they felt the electricity of their kiss ignite fires in both of them.

"I guess life really did hand me a lemon."

* * *

**A.N- **So it was just a little something I decided to post. I know it's in third person and all, but I like it. There wasn't much in each of the conversations, but I think you get the idea. I hope a few of you guys got a good laugh in at some parts. And yes, you can actually use lemon juice to do a few things.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
